Bathilde Ekslund
Bathilde Ekslund '''is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. '''Appearance Bathilde Ekslund is a fair skinned woman, with long pink hair that curls at the ends. She has eyes that change color, but at most times, they are a clear red. She is clad in a breastplate, along with wrappings that hold up her breasts. She has dual shoulder-guards, which stretch down to cover her torso. She has shorts that are buckled and armored, as well as two gauntlets covered with armor. She also has large boots that are armored almost up to the knees. She is mostly never seen without her sword, which is a large, rosy-pink color, and is split down the middle, into two equal sabers. However, her lizard folk form is her normal body, just with a green tint, scales, a tail stretching from the back of the pants, and reptilian eyes. Personality Bathilde is a self centered girl, but she takes it as her own independence. She wishes to be independent from her pillaging bands, however, she is bound by her pride of her tradition, rather than her own wants. She is quite kind to those she deems allies, furthermore, her love for tradition gives her the name of True-Borne. Her attitude towards enemies isn't quite the same. In fact, she is the exact polar opposite. She is evil, and will kill her enemies at any cost. Synopsis History Bathilde Ekslund, Born Bathilda Ekslund was born in 1327, and was born to a Lizard-Folkian father, and a normal Mother. However, her father died shortly after she was born, leaving Bathilda to be raised by her mother. Her mother was, unfortunately, killed by a rivaling viking band, leaving her alone and afraid. She was then adopted by a viking band, who trained her in the arts of combat and war. However, once she explained her non human side, her Lizard-Folk side, she was shunned, and the Vikings Abandoned her over time, leaving her to fend for herself. She trained her Lizard-Folk abilities, and also perfected her swordsmanship, but she still had a bitter distaste for humanity. This bitter distaste began to grow into hatred, and she began to go on a crime spree, getting revenge for herself, she calls it. Abilities See Main Article, Hoedown Sow ''' Hoedown's main ability is to 'Sow' an idea, concept, or action within a person's mind and body. The user can than expand, and grow this seed indefinitely, until the idea or action completely plagues the victim's mind, to the point where they'll begin to revolve their life around the concept, or will to perform the certain action, until it is all they can perform. '''Reap Hoedown's secondary ability is to allow the user to 'Reap' a memory, idea, or future action from the enemy, disabling them from doing that action. Instead, their body will take the energy needed for the action, but their body will spasm, and continue to the action destined after the action the user had reaped. Personal Skills * '''Lizard-Folk Physiology: '''Bathilde's Lizard-Folk physiology gives her access to many ability, such as Camoflauge, Shapeshifting, and the unique ability to radiate poison.